


A Typical Night

by SyntheticWinter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticWinter/pseuds/SyntheticWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Jack was grinning. Even though he couldn’t see his face, he knew. Because Jack always grinned when he made Ianto lose control. And Jack was very, very good at making Ianto lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Night

Ianto lay spread out on the bed, face turned sideways and breathing in the scent of clean sheets and Jack’s pheromones, fingers curled in the sheets, one wrist close enough to his mouth for him to sink his teeth into – anything to muffle the noises, anything, especially- god, especially when Jack did that. A tiny whimper escaped him, and he could practically hear the smirk as Jack chuckled behind him and licked at him again.

He pushed back, trying to get Jack’s tongue to fuck him deeper. Jack chuckled, the sound vibrating through him as Jack’s thumbs held him open, and Ianto keened.

Damn, but Jack was good at this. And by this, he of course meant reducing one Ianto Jones to an absolute mess of lust and desire and lovewantneed. Though he was keeping the “love” part quiet for now.

Jack’s tongue speared into him before retreating to lick around the rim, and Ianto groaned helplessly. With one final lick, Jack withdrew entirely but kept his hands holding Ianto open, admiring his handiwork, and Ianto would have blushed but he was too far gone. 

The sound of Jack scrabbling for the lube was a welcome relief. He shifted restlessly, enjoying the rub of his cock against the sheets. He jumped a little when Jack’s cool, slick fingers traced lightly around his hole, then sighed as two of them slipped inside. 

It seemed Jack was in the mood for teasing today. No matter how much Ianto squirmed, he kept the penetration shallow, sliding his fingers in and out with aching slowness and a wicked twist that had Ianto panting. When Jack pushed in a third finger, Ianto let out a sound he had no name for, struggling to get his knees under him, desperate to take Jack deeper. Jack smacked his arse lightly, shifting his free hand to grip Ianto’s hip more securely and hold him in place. Ianto shivered.

After an interminable amount of time and almost more teasing than Ianto could handle, Jack acquiesced and urged him up on his knees, and that was just fine with Ianto. It gave him more leverage to push back on the fingers inside him. Jack moaned behind him and stilled his fingers, letting Ianto ride them. He pushed himself back harder.

He whimpered as the fingers withdrew, but Jack stroked a soothing hand down his spine, ending with a quick squeeze to his arse. The sound of Jack stroking himself, slicking his cock, was almost obscene in the stillness, and Ianto walked his knees farther apart in anticipation.

The head of Jack’s cock pressed against him, Jack’s hands stilling his hips as he tried to press back. A tiny frustrated sound escaped him and he felt more than heard Jack’s chuckle as he slowly, so damn slowly, pushed inside. Ianto gasped at the stretch and burn and struggled against Jack’s grip. He was moving too slowly. Ianto was ready – God, was he ready – and he needed it now. But Jack was holding him too tightly for him to move much, so he held still and panted through it, wanting desperately for Jack to move faster but unable to make him – and getting off on it. Finally, Jack’s hips settled against him, the older man releasing a quiet groan. They breathed together for a moment, Jack’s fingers tightening and relaxing reflexively on his hips as he fought to control himself. 

Ianto wished he would stop fighting and just fuck him already. He relished the incredible fullness, the thick, hot length stretching him open. Making love with Jack was always intense. It often felt like being torn apart and put back together and used and cherished, like wanting more even though right now is too much, like desperately hoping this moment never ends because nothing could ever feel as good as this, and then Jack goes and does something that somehow tops it – all at once. 

He strained against Jack’s grip, trying to push back, trying to get Jack to move. Jack’s hands tightened briefly on his hips in warning before he slowly pulled back. Ianto whimpered in protest, then sighed as Jack sank back in. He repeated the motion, and Ianto settled into the rhythm. The slow, slick glide of Jack inside him, the thick stretch, the friction as he slid in and out, the tantalizing brush and press against his prostate… He moaned as Jack’s hands stopped restraining and started guiding, allowing him to thrust back. Jack had started to move faster – finally – and Ianto made encouraging noises, canting his hips back for more.

Jack moaned, driving forward harder. He shifted, changing the angle, and Ianto cried out sharply. He knew Jack was grinning. Even though he couldn’t see his face, he knew. Because Jack always grinned when he made Ianto lose control. And Jack was very, very good at making Ianto lose control.

He gasped, spine arching, pushing his hips back against Jack as the older man thrust into him. God, he was so close. He shifted to brace himself on one forearm so he could slide the other down to stroke himself. He’d barely wrapped his fingers around his length when Jack’s hand was there, closing around his wrist almost bruisingly tight and pulling him away. He whined, and Jack bit into his shoulder, giving a particularly hard thrust. Ianto got the message. 

His hands fisted in the sheets as Jack picked up the pace, all but slamming into him, no trace of his damnable restraint left. Ianto whimpered and moaned, unabashedly enjoying this and not all that concerned with letting Jack know it. He knew Jack got off on the sounds he made, anyway.

Speaking of getting off… he was so damn close. Jack leaned in, pressing his chest tightly to Ianto’s back, and bit him again, sucking up a mark where his neck met his shoulder. Ianto bucked against him, making a desperate sound that had Jack thrusting even harder into him. Jack’s hips jerked and he stilled, shuddering against him, and Ianto wished he could see his face. Ianto tried to move his hand again, frantic now to come, but Jack grabbed his wrist again and pinned it to the mattress. Ianto made a frustrated noise that morphed into a surprised grunt as Jack pulled out, flipped him over, and swallowed him down. He came with a shout, fingers ripping at the sheets like he wanted to tear at Jack’s hair, feeling Jack swallow around him and give a contented hum. 

He lay gasping, trying to get his breath back and basking in the glow of another spectacular orgasm at the hands of Jack Harkness. Dimly, he was aware of Jack pressing a quick kiss to his hip and leaving the bed. He returned moments later, a soft cloth swiping over Ianto’s skin. When he was done, Jack settled on the bed beside Ianto and drew the younger man into his arms.

He caught Ianto’s mouth with his own, gently, and when his tongue slid into Ianto’s mouth it brought with it the distinctive taste of mouthwash. He sucked at Jack’s tongue gratefully, and Jack tangled their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up between their chests.

As hot as their coupling had been – as hot as it was to be held down and taken - Ianto had missed this. He’d missed kissing Jack. 

It was slow and languid and absolutely perfect. Ianto found himself starting to drift and he struggled against the pull of sleep. It was one of the things that frustrated him, how he seemed to fall asleep almost immediately after they made love while Jack didn't appear to need sleep at all. He forced his eyelids open. Jack noticed and smiled fondly at him before pressing a final, soft kiss to his temple and whispering, “Sleep.” Jack’s arms tightened around him as he settled in, and Ianto did.


End file.
